1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display panel; in particular, to a display panel driven by the electrode wires.
2. Description of Related Art
Today, generally conventional display technology, such as liquid crystal display (LCD) or organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display, is not only driven by supply voltage or electric field, but also adding a thin film transistor(TFT) switch for each pixel to produce a predetermined grayscale. However, although the display panel comprising the thin film transistor could effectively produce grayscale, the substrate is therefore occupied an additional area by these thin film transistors. Besides, the thin film transistor is not transparent and leads to shield of the light, so that such displays are difficult to improve the resolution.